Body Warmth
by Cazuuki
Summary: Seto's a little chilly so Sebastian being a hell of a boyfriend decides to help him out. Boyxboy. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows in this story… if I did this would be a full-fledged manga (wouldn't that be super special awesome). I do, however, own the plot. So no steally steally, please.

Author's Note: Just a little something that popped into my mind :D

~*(Body Warmth)*~

Seto Kaiba shivered in the cold. He had been waiting for his boyfriend to finish up some of his club activities. Since he hadn't been allowed inside, because god forbid he knew their club secrets, he had been forced to wait outside the door.

Just then the door creaked open and the students poured out. All of them clad in their biggest winter coats, mittens, scarves, and hats. "You look like Rudolph," a silky voice whispered in Seto's ear. "Here…" a think handmade scarf was wrapped diligently around Kaiba's slender neck. "Now, lets' get you home where its warm."

~*(SxS)*~

Once the duo was in the warmth of their dorm room, Sebastian headed to the kitchen. "Would you like me to make you some hot chocolate?" He voice floated from the other room gracefully.

"Y-yeah, thanks," Seto managed out through clattering teeth. He grabbed a thick blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped it around him without even taking off his winter coat and Sebastian's scarf. The brunette curled up and tried to warm himself to no avail.

It was only moments later when Sebastian re-emerged from the kitchen with a cup of hot cocoa for the young duelist. "You would probably get warmer faster if you took off those wet clothes, Seto." Said teen didn't have to look up to know Sebastian was shooting him a smug little grin.

With a shake of his head, he replied, "No, it's too fucking cold to take off my coat." A dip in the couch signaled to Seto that the demon had taken a seat.

"Here, allow me." Cold hand traveled underneath Seto's blanket and began unwinding the scarf from his neck. Those long spidery fingers then slipped back beneath the blanket to slowly unzip the large coat that the other was wearing.

Seto shifted a little so Sebastian could get his arms out of it before the coat was thrown into the neighboring chair with the scarf. "You bastard," Seto growled. "Now I'm gonna freeze to death."

Red eyes rolled back at the duelist's stubbornness, until a devious idea popped into his head. "I know how to warm you up." Sebastian smirked.

The smirk disappeared though, when Seto popped his head out from blanket. "You do?" His blue eyes narrowed skeptically at the older teen.

"Of course. I'd be an awful boyfriend if I just let you freeze. Now come here." Sebastian stood to his feet before he bent down to scoop Seto up bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaiba growled predatorily. "Put me down right now, you prick!"

Sebastian blinked innocently. "I'm taking you to our room to warm you up. Isn't that what you wanted?"

A blush covered Seto's pale face. "S-Sebastian," Seto wrapped himself further into the blanket. "Fine, but I'm watching you."

The two proceeded to the room, where Sebastian unceremoniously dumped his freezing boyfriend on his bed. "You have to take the blanket off," he said as he slid the blanket off of the brunette.

When the blanket was off, Sebastian tossed it to the ground. "There that's a whole lot better." A blushing Seto stared up at the demon with a hard glare. "Trust me… for once."

A large pale hand wiggled its way up under Seto's shirt. "Yo-your hand it's s-so cold," Seto griped.

"It'll warm up real soon, sweetheart. Just give it a moment." Seto squeezed his eyes shut as Sebastian ran that one hand up his side and onto his chest, 'accidentally' rubbing against one of his erect nipples.

A moan spilled from Kaiba's lips unwillingly. "Y-you're supposed to be wa-warming me up, you perv."

Sebastian leant over to nuzzle his nose into a sensitive spot on Seto's neck. "Hmmm," he purred, "but I am." Seto bit down on his lip trying to suppress another wanton moan.

"You-you're horrible, you know that?" Seto tried to push the older teen off of him fruitlessly.

Suddenly, he felt a warm tongue leave a chilling trail up the side of his neck. "I know I am, but what are you?" Sebastian's free hand slid down to rub Seto's semi-hard cock through his jeans. "Looks like you're horny." The demon chuckled darkly into Seto's ear.

All of the warmth, that Seto refused to admit he was feeling, left when Sebastian sat back up to stare at him. "Do you really want me to stop, sweet cheeks?"

Seto glared at him through his lashes. "Stop with the lame-ass nicknames and finish what you were fucking doing, you son of a bitch."

A slight tsk left Sebastian's lips. "Such filthy language for such a young man. You really should work on that." Despite his words though Sebastian began to undress the teen beneath him. The clothes were strewn across the room carelessly. "You know, you really are quite beautiful, Seto-san."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Don't forget your clothes."

A mischievous grin spread across Sebastian's lips. "Why don't you undress me?" Seto growled once again, but sat up to undress his demon boyfriend.

"And you call me high-maintenance, you jerk." He laid back down again when Sebastian's clothes had joined his in the floor. "Where's the lube? Cause there is no way in hell you're taking me dry again."

Sebastian waved the bottle at him and Seto relaxed a little more. His eyes were squeezed shut as Sebastian slipped one lubricated finger into him. "Mhmm…." Seto felt it rub the inside of him as if testing him. "Hurry up, you prick, I'm not gonna wait all day."

Two more fingers were shoved into Seto without warning, causing his blue eyes to shoot open. "Ah… dear lord." The three fingers moved in and out of Seto's tight hole. "De-deeper, damn it… oh yes! Right there!"

Seto's hips moved in time with Sebastian persistent probing. "You warm yet, Set-chan," Sebastian drawled out his name sexily. "Hope not, cause I'm just warming up to you." Teeth clamped down on Seto's sensitive neck, causing him to scream. "Mmmm, who knew such a normally stoic boy, such as yourself, would be so loud in bed."

"You blo-… I'm gonn-… don't stop…" The fingers were pulled out nearly as suddenly as they had been forced in. "I… I hate… you, so much." Seto said breathlessly.

He got a kiss to his forehead. "I know, but I love you so much more." Sebastian smirked down at a horny Seto. "Are you ready for the main course?"

Kaiba smacked Sebastian on the arm. "Just finish me already…"

"Of course," he paused dramatically, "my lord." Seto rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's cheesy line.

He didn't have much time to think though before Sebastian pushed himself all the way into the younger teen. "Oh, damn it!" Seto yelled. "Give a guy a little warning… would you?"

The demon chuckled. "Only you would be able to complain during sex, Seto." He pulled out before pushing back in.

An endless array of curse words, profanities, and insults were thrown into the mix of commands as Sebastian pounded himself deeper and deeper into the brunette.

"Oh, you're just enjoying yourself aren't you, Seto-chan," Sebastian managed out through his own pants and grunts of exertion. "You're such a slut."

Seto brought their lips together into a violent kiss with teeth and blood. "You just do-don't know… oh, harder… when… uhh… to shut… the fu-fuck up, do you?" Seto growled out between bites and nibbles at Sebastian's face.

After that the two of them just relished in each other. Seto clung to Sebastian's broad shoulders, allowing Sebastian to nuzzle himself against his partner's neck.

Sebastian knew Seto's end was coming when he started to clench down on Sebastian's throbbing manhood. "S-Sebastian, pl-please," Seto whispered. Sebastian didn't need to be asked because he knew what the other wanted.

He reached between the two of them and began to stroke the younger's aching erection. "Ye-yes! Ju-just a little bit more…." He reached his completion with a scream of Sebastian's name.

Just a few thrusts later Sebastian was filling the young duelist to the brim, a low grunt leaving his own lips.

For several moments the two of them just stared at each other, before Sebastian rolled over to lay next to Seto. A knock on the door brought them both back to reality. "Sebastian? Seto? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Yamamoto-san," Sebastian replied swiftly.

"What are you two doing in there?"

Sebastian threw a smirk to Seto, who glared at him in return. "Just exchanging body warmth," he replied smugly. Seto face palmed.

~*(Body Warmth)*~

OMG! My first ever lemon… It's not that good but… I'll take what I can get at this moment. / I'm just so happy I managed to write this with a minimal amount of blushing. Squeeee!

I hope you guys like it! As for my other stories… I'm in the process of typing the last chapter of The Vampyre Story, and then I'll begin finishing up my Dual to the Death story.

~Cazuuki


End file.
